I Remember You
by SunakumaKYUMIN
Summary: Sebuah kisah tentang usaha seorang Kuroko Tetsuya dan kenyataan-kenyataan yang selama ini selalu disembunyikan oleh pemuda bayangan itu. Genre Family, Friendship, hurt. Bad Summary .
1. Chapter 1

Malam itu, dibawah bulan yang bersinar terang dan udara malam yang menusuk tulang. Beberapa perawat berlarian menghampiri sebuah ambulance yang baru saja memasuki kawasan Rumah Sakit. Suasana yang semula tenang di rumah sakit itu langsung berubah, suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru, serta suara ranjang yang didorong, memenuhi langit rumah sakit malam itu. Seorang pemuda dengan jersey basket sebuah sekolah yang masih melekat pada tubuh lemasnya yang kini berada diatas ranjang dorong dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Seorang perawat berusaha mengimbangi langkahnya dengan yang lain sambil terus memegang alat bantu pernapasan yang terpasang pada tubuh sang pemuda. Sementara beberapa pemuda dan pemudi terus mengekori langkah cepat para perawat itu. Dua orang perawat yang berada dibarisan paling depan membuka pintu sebuah ruangan, mempersilahkan dokter dan perawat lain untuk masuk dan memberikan pertolongan pada sang pemuda. Dan langkah yang mengikuti rombongan para perawat itu pun akhirnya terpaksa dihentikan dan meminta mereka menunggu di depan Ruang Gawat Darurat, sementara para perawat dan dokter itu menyelesaikam tugasnya.

**I REMEMBER YOU**

**Disclaimer::**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatosi**

**I Remember You © Sunakumakyumin**

**Genre::**

**Family, Friendship, hurt**

**Warning::**

**Typo, AU, jalan ceritanya membingungkan, pemilihan kosa kata yang tidak tepat, dan sedikit mengandung unsur Yaoi.**

**Chapter 1:: Kenyataan.**

**RnR please~**

Di sebuah Stadion olahraga sedang diselenggarakan pertandingan final winter cup antara Rakuzan dan Seirin. Skor sementara di Quarter ke empat adalah 82-92 untuk Rakuzan, dengan waktu delapan menit lagi sebelum pertandingan selesai. Kuroko Tetsuya dengan Quasi Emperor Eye-nya dapat menahan serangan dari Akashi yang sedang memasuki zone, dengan begitu semangat pemain Seirin pun kembali bangkit dan perlahan dapat menyusul hingga tersisa 2 angka lagi sebelum kedudukan imbang. Namun di menit-menit terakhir kejadian tak terduga pun terjadi. Semua pemain Rakuzan memasuki zone, tentu hal ini membuat para pemain Seirin kaget. Walaupun Kagami Taiga ace tim Seirin berhasil memasuki pintu kedua dari zone, namun daya serang Rakuzan masih cukup kuat untuk dapat di bendung tim Seirin.

Melihat rekan setimnya tertekan seperti itu, Kuroko pun tak bisa tinggal diam. Setelah sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, akhirnya ia pun tersadar bahwa hanya itulah jalan satu-satunya agar Seirin dapat menang. Dengan menggeluarkan kemampuan asli dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang selama ini selalu disembunyikannya.

"Tiga menit.. apa aku bisa bertahan selama itu? Walau aku tak yakin tapi aku harus mencobanya demi Seirin." Batin Kuroko.

Dengan begitu, iris mata kuroko berubah menjadi lebih pucat dari biasanya. Dari mata itu Kuroko bisa melihat keadaan seluruh lapangan seperti halnya kemampuan milik Takao Kazunari. Namun bukan hanya itu, dengan mata itu kuroko juga dapat memperkirakan setiap gerakan yang akan dilakukan oleh rekan dan lawannya. Menentukan dimana sebaiknya ia mengatur agar rekan setimnya bisa terbebas dari Rakuzan. Selain kemampuan matanya, semua orang yang ada di stadion itu pun dibuat terkejut dengan kemampuan dasar kuroko dalam basket yang selama ini mereka anggap dibawah rat-rata, ternyata mampu melewati pemain rakuzan yang dalam keadaan zone. Hingga akhirnya Seirin pun dapat menyusul skor Rakuzan.

40 detik terakhir, peran serta Kuroko sebagai Point guard mampu membimbing Seirin untuk lebih unggul dari Rakuzan. Disamping itu dampaknya mulai dirasakan oleh Kuroko, Pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang. Namun Kuroko tak ingin menyerah disini karena Rakuzan masih berusaha untuk mengejar angka.

"Aku tak akan kalah." Batin Kuroko. Kilatan cahaya bewarna biru muda muncul. Dan hal itu membuat semua orang yang ada di stadion kaget. Kuroko Memasuki ZONE.

Dengan kemampuan matanya itu kuroko dapat melihat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh tim Rakuzan, dengan begitu Kuroko dapat memotong pass dari Mayuzumi dan mengarahkannya ke tempat Izuki yang siap menerima pass itu. Namun, Akashi dengan kemampuan mata yang hampir sama dengan Kuroko dapat melihat pergerakan itu dan hampir memotong umpan dari Kuroko. Kuroko yang juga tau akan pergerakan Akashi, langsung berlari dengan cepat kemudian memotong dan mengubah arah pass itu kembali. Semua orang yang ada di dalam stadion kembali dibuat kaget dengan kecepatan milik Kuroko yang sama dengan Aomine dan juga Kagami. Akhirnya Bola yang di pass itu pun dengan sempurna dapat diterima oleh Kagami yang langsung mendunk bola ke dalam ring milik Rakuzan bertepatan dengan waktu yang menunjukan bahwa pertandingan itu selesai.

Histeria kemenangan para pemain dan pendukung Seirin pun memenuhi stadion, namun ungkapan kebahagiaan itu pun harus terhenti ketika tubuh mungil Kuroko yang pingsang secara tiba-tiba ditengah lapangan. Sontak hal itu membuat para pemain Seirin, Rakuzan bahkan para anggota Kisedai pun langsung berdiri dari tempat mereka dan bergegas memasuki lapangan.

"Kuroko-kun! Kuroko-kun." Riko mencoba membangunkan Kuroko. Namun sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil.

"Oi, Kuroko. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kagami juga berusaha membangunkan Kuroko, namun keadaan Kuroko kali ini berbeda dengan keadaannya saat selesai melawan Touou. Hal ini membuat para pemain Seirin semakin panik.

"Ada apa dengan Kurokocchi? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Tetsu!"

"Aka-chin, Kuro-chin kenapa?"

"Kalian semua diamlah." Ucap Akashi tajam. "Shintarou segera telepon Rumah sakit terdekat, kita harus memberi pertolongan pada Tetsuya secepatnya."

Perintah Akashi tenang. Calon pemimpin dari akashi Corp. Tentu sudah terlatih untuk tetap tenang dalam keadaan segawat apapun. Sehingga Akashi dapat diandalkan dalam bertindak dengan cepat saat seperti ini.

Para pemain Seirin, Anggota Kisedai dan Momoi. Mereka semua menunggu dengan gelisah (Kecuali Akashi yang tampangnnya tetep cool -_- ) didepan Ruang Gawat Darurat. Dan berharap para dokter di dalam sana dapat menolong sang pemuda bersurai baby blue.

"Dai-chan.. Apa Tetsu-kun akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Momoi kepada Aomine yang ada disebelahnya.

"Kita berharap saja Satsuki." Jawabnya singkat.

Lampu di depan ruangan itu telah padam, artinya pekerjaan para dokter itu telah selesai. Mereka yang menyadarinya pun langsung beranjak menghampiri sang dokter. Bersiap mendengar kabar tentang keadaan pemuda yang ada di dalam sana.

"Bagaimana keadaan kuroko-kun dok? Apa Kuroko-kun baik-baik saja?" Tanya pelatih tim Seirin – Aida Riko – mewakili pertanyaan serupa yang akan diajukan oleh yang lainnya.

"Huft.. Sebelumnya kami minta maaf. Apa orangtua Kuroko-san ada? Karena kami harus memberitahukan kabar ini kepada mereka terlebih dahulu."

"Mereka sebentar lagi akan datang." Jawab Akashi Seijuuro.

Dan tak lama terdengar suara langkah beberapa orang mendekat kearah mereka. Terlihat dua orang wanita dan seorang pria mendatangi mereka.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Tetsu-chan?" Tanya seorang wanita berusia kepala tiga gelisah, disebelahnya seorang wanita yang lebih dewasa berusaha menenangkannya.

"Apa anda orangtua dari Kuroko-san?"

"Ha'i. Kami adalah keluarga angkatnya dok. Jadi, apa Tetsuya baik-baik saja?" Kali ini sang pria yang bertanya.

Hening sesaat. Seolah sang dokter sedang menyiapkan diri untuk menyampaikan kabar yang akan dijelaskannya dan hal ini tentu saja membuat mereka yang ada disana semakin tegang.

"Kuroko-san mengalami kegagalan fungsi jantung. Hal ini sepertinya disebabkan oleh kecelakaan yang pernah dialaminya dahulu sehingga menyebabkan kerusakan fungsi pada jantungnya." Jelas sang dokter.

"A-pa? Tapi Tetsu-chan bisa sembuh kan dok?"

"Maaf.. kita tidak dapat melakukan apapun lagi, karena semua sudah terlambat untuk saat ini."

Suasana kembali hening, tak ada yang berbicara sama sekali. Mereka semua masih mencerna baik-baik setiap kata yang baru saja diucapkan sang dokter. Bagaimana mereka sampai tidak mengetahui keadaan yang selama ini dihadapi oleh pemuda dengan hawa keberadaan tipis itu. Ditengan pemikiran itu tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan berhasil memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Akashicchi, apa maksudmu-ssu?" Tanya pemuda cantik bersurai kuning – Kise Ryouta.

"Sudah berapa lama hal ini terjadi pada Tetsuya?" Ulang Akashi.

"Entahlah, tapi menurut perkiraanku sekitar 2 sampai 3 tahun yang lalu." Jelas sang Dokter.

"..."

"Kuroko-san akan kami pindahkan ke ruang rawat jika keadaannya sudah lebih stabil. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Sambungnya.

"Aka-chin, memang Kuro-chin pernah mengalami kecelakaan yang parah?" Tanya Pria tertinggi diruangan itu – Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Itu juga yang ingin aku tanyakan dengan Keluarga angkat Tetsuya. Apakah anda bisa menjelaskannya Harada-san?" Tanya Akashi dengan nada yang penuh intimidasi. ( disini ceritanya Kuroko itu Keluarga angkat dan dia tetap pakai nama Kelaurganya yang asli Kuroko. Sedangkan nama keluarga angkatnya Harada).

"Sebelumnya kami minta maaf jika kami tidak bisa memberikan jawaban yang kalian pertanyakan. Karena kami juga baru mengetahui bahwa Tetsuya pernah mengalami kecelakaan. Karena sejak Tetsuya mulai tinggal dirumah kami, setahu kami Tetsuya tidak pernah mengalami kecelakaan yang parah atau sebagainya." Jelas tuan Harada.

"Selama ini Kuroko berhasil mengelabui kita semua begitu." Ucap Kagami sedikit terdengar emosi.

"Tetsu, kau benar-benar berhasil mengelabui kami semua." Sambung Aomine.

Seketika semua terdiam mendengar perkataan Aomine itu, mereka menyesali kebodohan mereka yang tidak mampu menyadari keadaan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang sebenarnya.

Di tengah pemikiran mereka, tiba-tiba mereka dikagetkan dengan beberapa suster yang keluar dari ruangan UGD sambil mendorong sebuah ranjang yang diatasnya terdapat sosok pemuda yang sedang mereka pikirkan. Sontak saja mereka langsung tersadar dari pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Keadaan Kuroko-san sudah mulai stabil. Jadi, sekarang kami akan memindahkannya ke ruang rawat." Jelas seorang suster, kemudian suster itu pun kembali melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Lebih baik kalian istirahat. Aku tahu kalian pasti akan menolak permintaan ku ini. Tapi, kalian juga harus mengistirahatkan tubuh kalian. Bukankah sebagian dari kalian baru saja selesai bertanding? Dan berita tadi juga pasti berpengaruh dengan keadaan kalian bukan? Jadi, sebaiknya kalian istirahatlah sebentar. Setelah itu terserah kalian jika kalian ingin menemani kami disini." Ucap tuan Harada.

"Ya. Kami mengerti. Terimakasih Harada-san." Jawab Hyuga mewakili yang lain.

Dengan itu, mereka semua pun pergi ke arah dengan keluarga Harada. Saat ini Anggota Kisedai, Momoi dan tim Seirin sedang duduk di cafetaria yang ada di Rumah Sakit. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Walaupun makan sudah tersaji dihadapan mereka semua, namun tak ada yang berniat menyentuhnya.

"Setelah ini kalian masih ingin tetap disini, atau pulang?" Tanya Akashi memecahkan kesunyian yang ada.

"Aku ingin menunggu Kurokocchi siuman-ssu." Suara Kise adalah suara pertama yang terdengar setelah pertanyaan dari Akashi.

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang ingin menunggu Tetsu siuman heh? Tentu aku juga ingin." Balas Aomine.

"Kalau begitu aku juga – "

"Sebaiknya kau pulang saja Satsuki. Ibu mu pasti khawatir."

"Tapi Dai-chan –"

"Tenanglah, kalau ada berita tentang Tetsu aku pasti akan menghubungimu."

Aomine menepuk pelan kepala sahabatnya sejak kecil mencoba memberi sedikit kekuatan kepada gadis manis berambut pink yang kini sedang menangis itu.

"Karna besok adalah hari libur jadi tidak ada salahnya jika aku disini dan menunggu Kuroko siuman nanodayo." Ucap Midorima sambil memalingkan wajahnya dan menaikan letak kacamatanya yang tak berpindah sedikit pun.

"Baiklah karena Aka-chin, Mido-chin, Kise-chin, dan Mine-chin akan disini.. Aku juga akan disini."

"Nah, kami akan tetap disini. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" Tanya Akashi pada tim Seirin.

"Aku akan disini.' Jawab Kagami tegas.

"Baiklah. Kau, aku dan juga Teppei akan tetap disini. Sisanya kalian lebih baik pulang saja. Dan istirahat yang benar." Ucap Hyuga memberi keputusan.

"Tapi Hyuga-kun.. aku juga ingin disini." Sanggah Riko.

"Kantouku, lebih baik kau pulang. Aku tak mau nanti papa mu meneror kami gara-gara kau tidak pulang ke rumah." Jelas Hyuga.

"Tsk, Baiklah. Tapi kau berjanji harus memberitahuku kabar tentang Kuroko-kun. Mengerti? Kalau tidak latihan neraka menunggu mu." Ancam Riko. Hyuga hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku pasti memberitahu mu dan yang lainnya tenanglah. Sekarang lebih baik kita makan dulu." Ucap Hyuga.

"Benar, aku sudah lapar. Bolehkah aku memakan ini Aka-chin?" Tanya Murasakibara.

"Hm.. Aku tak melarangmu Atsushi." Ucap Akashi.

Dengan begitu sang bayi raksasa Kisedai itu pun mulai menikmati makannnya, melihat hal itu satu per satu diantara mereka juga mulai menikmati makanan mereka. Namun tanpa mereka sadari salah satu diantara mereka hanya menegak cappucino hangatnya tanpa menyentuh sedikit pun makanan yang telah dipesannya.

Dua hari berlalu tanpa perubahan apa pun pada pemuda bersurai baby blue yang masih saja terbujur diatas ranjang pesakitan. Setiap hari selama dua hari ini tanpa lelah keluarga dan teman-teman pemuda itu silih berganti menunggu sang pemuda berekspresi datar itu untuk tersadar dan menunjukkan iris sewarna langit miliknya.

Seperti siang ini, di dalam ruang rawat VVIP di sebuah Rumah Sakit swasta. Seorang pemuda bersurai baby blue masih memejamkan matanya yang indah, di samping pemuda itu seorang pemuda bersurai merah sedang duduk menatap sang pemuda bersurai baby blue. Sementara pemuda berambut hijau lainnya sedang duduk tak jauh dari kedua pemuda tersebut. Tiba-tiba suasana hening diantara mereka dipecahkan oleh suara beberapa orang yang masuk dengan suara yang tidak pelan.

"Minggir kau BAKAGAMI. Kau menghalangi jalan ku."

"Diam kau AHOMINE, menyingkirlah dari jalanku."

"Aominecchi, Kagamicchi cepatlah. Aku ingin melihat Kurokocchi-ssu."

Rengek pemuda berambut kuning itu, namun rengekannyaa dianggap angin lalu oleh kedua pemuda yang masih memperdebatkan hal yang sama sekali tidak penting di depan pintu.

"Berhenti berdebat. Atau aku akan membuat kalian memdapat latihan tambahan." Suara mengintimidasi itu terdengar diantara perdebatan tidak penting yang sejak tadi berlangsung.

Para pemuda itu pun menghentikan perdebatan konyol mereka sebelum mereka membuat pemuda titisan iblis itu tambah murka.

"Ku..roko.."

_**To be continued,,,,**_

A-no~ Suna desu! #diem

Sumimasen Minna-san kalo ceritanya jelek, tidak menghibur dan sebagainya. Ini FF pertama suna di fandom anime jadi mohon bimbingannya untuk para senpai~

Arigatou buat yang udah ngeluangin waktu baca ff gaje ini sampai akhir #cengengesan

Minna-san boleh kasih suna kritikan, dan saran. Cukup klik review dibawah aja qo, gratis tanpa dikenakan biaya ^_^

Jaa~

Suna


	2. Chapter 2

"Ku..roko.." Panggilan pemuda bersurai hijau itu pun membuat para pemuda yang lain bergegas kearahnya.

"Ada apa Midoromacchi?"

"Atsushi, cepat panggil dokter. Shintarou hubungi keluarga Harada. Daiki hubungi Satsuki, kemudian Taiga hubungi seirin. Lakukan sekarang juga." Perintah Akashi.

Tanpa diperintah dua kali dan juga memikirkan bagaimana karakter pemuda merah itu jika mereka tidak segera melakukan perintahnya. Para pemuda sewarna pelangi itu pun langsung menjalankan apa yang diperintahkan oleh sang pemuda merah.

Pemuda bersurai baby blue itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai membuka matanya yang selama dua hari kemarin selalu terpejam.

"A..aka..shi-kun.." Ucap pemuda itu pelan.

"Tenanglah Tetsuya, sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. Mereka sedang memanggil dokter dan yang lain." Jelas pemuda berambut merah yang dipanggil Akashi. "Dan kalau kau ingin bertanya kenapa aku harus memberitahu yang lain, itu karena kami semua ingin mendengar penjelasan tentang hal yang selama ini kau sembunyikan. Kau pasti tau hal apa itu kan Tetsuya? Dan ku harap kau akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada kami." Sambung Akashi sebelum pemuda dihadapannya itu mengunggapkan pertanyaan yang ada didalam pikirannya.

**I REMEMBER YOU**

**Disclaimer::**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatosi**

**I Remember You © Sunakumakyumin**

**Genre::**

**Family, Friendship, hurt**

**Warning::**

**Typo, AU, jalan ceritanya membingungkan, pemilihan kosa kata yang tidak tepat, dan sedikit mengandung unsur Yaoi.**

**Chapter 2:: Permohonan.**

**RnR Please~**

Seorang pemuda dengan tinggi lebih dari dua meter memasuki ruangan. Dibelakangnya seorang dokter yang selama dua hari ini menjadi dokter penanggung jawab Kuroko mengikuti. Bersamaan dengan datangnya sang dokter satu per satu pemuda dengan surai pelangi itu pun memasuki ruangan.

"Bisa anda mulai memeriksa keadaanya dok? Dan jika anda ingin kami menunggu diluar maka kami menolak. Anda bisa memeriksanya dan kami akan menunggu disini tanpa mengganggu anda." Ucap Akashi tanpa ingin dibantah.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa menunggu disini. Tapi jangan ribut dan mengganggu." Balas sang dokter.

"..."

"Keadaan Kuroko-san sudah lebih stabil. Tapi, kalian harus menjaga waktu istirahatnya. Karena keadaannya masih belum stabil secara keseluruhan. Kalian menggerti?" Jelas sang dokter setelah beberapa saat serius memeriksa keadaan Kuroko.

"Kami mengerti dok. Dan anda bisa mempercayai ku untuk membuat mereka semua bungkam dan tidak menggangu waktu istirahat Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi, aura kelam mulai menyelimutinya dan siap menyerang siapa saja yang menolak perintahnya.

"Sepertinya kau memang dapat dipercaya untuk urusan itu nak." Jawab sang dokter sambil tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali. Masih banyak pasien yang menungguku."

Begitu sang dokter keluar, perhatian mereka tertuju pada sang pemuda bersurai baby blue. Merasa diperhatikan pemuda itu pun balik menatap mereka semua dengan ekspresi datar andalannya.

"Kita tunggu yang lainnya sebelum aku jelaskan apa yang ingin kalian dengar itu." Ucap Kuroko.

Dengan begitu suasana kembali menjadi sunyi, hingga lima belas menit kemudian keluarga Harada, Tim Seirin beserta Momoi pun datang.

"Kau bisa memulai penjelasan mu itu Tetsuya." Pinta (re: Perintah) Akashi.

"Baiklah Akashi-kun." Kuroko menghela nafas pelan.

"Sepertinya kalian semua sudah mendengar tentang penyakiku? Gomen ne, jika sebelumnya aku harus menyembunyikan keadaan ini kepada kalian semua termasuk Tou-san, Kaa-san dan Baa-san. Aku hanya tak ingin membuat kalian khawatir." Ucap Kuroko.

"Ya, Tou-san mengerti, Dan kami semua memaafkanmu. Tapi, bukan berarti kami semua menerima caramu ini Tetsuya. Seharusnya kau bisa lebih terbuka kepada Keluargamu, ataupun Sahabat-sahabatmu ini." Tuan Harada mengelus surai baby blue milik Kuroko sayang. Kuroko menganggukan kepalanya dalam diam.

"Aku mengetahui tentang penyakit ini 4 tahun yang lalu. Dokter bilang penyakit ini adalah efek samping yang ku terima karena kecelakaan yang menimpa keluargaku satu tahun sebelumnya."

Kuroko mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah jendela, menatap birunya langit yang sewarna dengan surainya.

"Saat itu, lima tahun yang lalu. Keluargaku dan juga seorang sahabatku sedang dalam perjalanan untuk mengisi waktu liburan musim panas. Awalnya semua berjalan baik-baik saja hingga di tengah perjalanan, mobil yang kami tumpangi mengalami masalah pada bagian rem sehingga mobil kami pun jatuh kedalam jurang. Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, namun ketika aku sadar. Aku sudah berada di rumah sakit. Aniki dari Kaa-san ku bilang dalam kecelakaan itu Kaa-san dan Tou-san meninggal, Tatsu-kun mengalami luka yang cukup parah pada mata kanannya, dan sahabatku yang ikut dalam kecelakaan itu mengalami amnesia dan juga luka pada mata kirinya. Tapi ji-san bilang sebelum kaa-san meninggal ia meminta dokter untuk mendonorkan matanya pada mereka berdua. Sementara keadaanku, ji-san bilang aku mengalami luka yang paling parah karena melindungi mereka berdua. Dua tulang rusuk ku patah dan menggenai jantungku sehingga aku perlu melakukan operasi untuk membuat keadaanku lebih stabil. Lalu setelah kecelakaan itu, kami pun pindah ke Amerika bersama Ji-san. Dan satu tahun setelah itu, akhirnya aku mengetahui penyakit it. Dokter bilang jantungku tidak lagi dapat berfungsi secara optimal. Karena walaupun aku sudah melakukan operasi untuk memulihkan jantungku, namun luka yang terjadi akibat kecelakaan itu tidak benar-benar mengembalikan fungsi jantungku seperti semula." Jelas Kuroko.

Pemuda itu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruangan. Kuroko dapat melihat ekspresi sedih yang terpancar dari wajah orangtua angkatnya dan juga sahabat-sahabatnya. Bahkan beberapa orang sudah mengeluarkan cairan bening dari manik mereka.

"gomen ne..." Gumam Kuroko.

"Tak apa, Tetsu-chan. Seharusnya kau katakan semua ini pada kami dari awal. Kaa-san tak suka melihatmu seperti ini. Kau tau Kami semua sangat menyayangimu." Nyonya Harada mendaratkan kecupan hangat di dahi Kuroko.

"Arigatou.."

"Ano.. Kuroko-kun. Siapa Tatsu-kun yang kau ceritakan tadi?" Tanya Riko, suaranya masih terdengar sangau akibat tangis.

"Dia adalah Adik kembarku. Namanya Tatsuya." Ucap Kuroko tersenyum samar.

"Kuroko/Kuroko-cchi/Kuroko-kun/Tetsu/Tetsuya/Tetsu-chan/Kurochin/Tetsu-kun KAU MEMILIKI SAUDARA KEMBAR?" Teriak semua yang ada disana sambil membulatkan mata mereka kaget (kecuali Akashi, Midorima dan Murasakibara).

"Heem.. Apa aku tidak pernah cerita sebelumnya?" Tanya Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya.

"TIDAK!" Jawab yang lain serentak.

"Ah. Sumimasen." Balas kuroko singkat. "A-no Minna.. Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu pada kalian?" Tanya Kuroko dengan wajahnya yang kelewat polos.

"Katakanlah Kurokocchi,, apa yang kau inginkan-ssu?"

Sebenarnya Kise ingin langsung memeluk Kuroko seperti biasanya kalau saja tangan kekar milik Aomine dan juga Aura iblis milik sang kapten Rakuzan itu tak menghalanginya.

"Bisakah kalian memberikan perhatian kepada Tatsu-kun? Suatu hari nanti ia pasti akan kemari, dan jika saat itu tiba bisakah kalian juga memberikan perhatian kalian kepadanya seperti apa yang kalian lakukan kepadaku?" Ucap Kuroko.

"Kenapa kau meminta hal itu nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan Tatsu-kun rasa sayang yang tidak pernah ku berikan kepadanya tiga tahun ini." Jawab Kuroko.

"Kau bisa memberikannya langsung jika nanti Tatsu-kun kemari Tetsu-kun. Tapi, kami juga akan memberikan perhatian yang sama padanya." Ucap Momoi. Kuroko hanya tersenyum tanpa menanggapi lebih lanjut pernyataan dari Momoi.

"Arigatou Minna.. Apa pun yang terjadi nanti. Kumohon bantuannya untuk menjaga Tatsu-kun." Ucap Kuroko.

"..."

"Oi Kuroko. Jadi, kenapa kau kembali kemari tiga tahun yang lalu?" Tanya Kagami.

"Apa Kagami-kun penasaran tentang hal itu?" Tanya Kuroko balik.

"Jika aku bertanya tentu artinya aku penasaran." Balas Kagami sedikit emosi.

"Itu karena aku ingin bertemu dengan sahabatku yang mengalami amnesia itu." Jawab Kuroko singkat.

"Hanya itu? Sebenarnya siapa Sahabatmu itu Tetsu? Apa kami mengenalnya." Tanya Aomine.

"Sumimasen Aomine-kun. Aku tidak ingin menjawabnya. Tapi yang pasti nanti kalian akan tau hal itu dengan sendirinya." Jawab Kuroko.

"Hei! Jawaban macam apa itu Tetsu –"

CKRIS

Suara gunting membuat Aomine menghentikan aksi protesnya dan melihat seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang sedang mengeluarkan Aura iblis lengkap dengan gunting merah ditangannya.

"Lebih baik kalian semua keluar sekarang juga." Ucap atau lebih tepat disebut perintah dari Akashi.

"Baiklah, kita biarkan Tetsuya istirahat. Mari kita keluar minna. Dan Akashi, bisakah aku percayakan tugas menjaga Tetsuya kepadamu?" Tanya tuan Harada. Ia terlihat tenang-tenang saja dengan aura mencekam milik Akashi.

"Tentu Harada-san. Dan bisakah aku minta tolong kepada anda untuk membawa mereka keluar sekarang juga?"

"Dengan senang hati. Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa menghungi kami." Tuan Harada mulai berjalan keluar ruangan. "Ayo Minna." Ucap Tuan Harada.

Akhirnya mereka semua pun keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan pemuda bersurai merah dan baby blue.

"Akashi-kun, seharusnya kau tidak usah berbuat seperti itu." Tegur Kuroko.

"Itu cara tercepat membuat mereka keluar dan membiarkanmu istirahat Tetsuya." Kilah Akashi.

"Aku tau, masih ada alasan lain kan Akashi-kun?"

"Kau pasti sudah tau apa yang akan aku katakan kan Tetsuya. Bukankah kau bisa menduganya dengan 'mata' itu?"

"Ya aku tau Akashi-kun." Jawab Kuroko pelan.

"Lalu, kenapa kau mengatakan hal 'itu' tadi? Walau tidak secara terang-terangan, tapi dari setiap kalimat yang kau keluarkan tadi. Setidaknya beberapa orang akan bisa menangkap maksud ucapanmu itu Tetsuya."

"Tidak ada alasan pasti untuk itu akashi-kun. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku pikirkan. Aku ingin mereka menyayangi Tatsu-kun jika hal 'itu' terjadi." Ucap Kuroko lirih. Ia mencengkram dengan erat selimut diatas pahanya.

"Kau tau Akashi-kun. Dengan mata ini, aku bisa melihat hal yang seharusnya tidak bisa dilihat. Namun, bukan berarti aku bisa mencegah atau pun menghindarinya. Dan aku hanya takut untuk membuat Tatsu-kun merasa seorang diri."

Satu tetes airmata mulai mengalir dari manik sewarna langitnya. Akashi langsung memeluk tubuh Kuroko pelan seolah takut melukai tubuh lemah itu.

"Aku takut Akashi-kun.. Seandainya.. Seandainya aku bisa.. aku.. aku masih ingin bersama dengan kalian semua.. aku.. Hiks.." Kuroko mencengkram bagian depan baju milik Akashi.

"Tenanglah Tetsuya, aku pasti akan memenuhi permohonan mu itu. Dan aku yakin mereka juga akan melakukan hal yang sama untuk Tatsuya. Semua hal yang kau takutkan tentang adik mu itu tak akan terjadi. Ku mohon percayalah padaku." Balas Akahi.

"Arigatou Akashi-kun. Aku senang bisa bertemu sekali lagi denganmu seperti ini." Ucap Kuroko.

"Aku juga.. Sekarang istirahatlah. Aku tau dari tadi kau sudah terlalu mamaksakan dirimu itu kan Tetsuya."

"Baiklah Akashi-kun. Tapi, bisakah Akashi-kun tetap disini menemani ku untuk istirahat." Pinta Kuroko.

"Kau sudah berani memerintahku ternyata." Balas Akashi.

"Terserah Akashi-kun jika permintaanku ini kau anggap perintah." Jawab Kuroko.

"Istirahatlah sekarang juga. Aku akan duduk disini." Akashi pun memdudukan dirinya disamping ranjang Kuroko.

Kuroko mulai memejamkan kembali matanya, sebetulnya memang sejak tadi kuroko merasa tubuhnya sangat lelah, walau sebenarnya tak ada yang kuroko lakukan selain berbaring diatas ranjang sejak ia membuka matanya setelah dua hari ini ia selalu terpejam. Belaian tangan seseorang di surai baby bluenya semakin membuat kuroko nyaman. Akashi hanya menatap Kuroko yang saat ini sudah kembali tertidur, tangannya tak henti untuk terus mengelus surai baby blue milik Kuroko.

_**To be continued**_

Minna~ Arigatou yang udah nyempetin baca..

Gomen kalo ceritanya ga sesuai keinginan, dan masih banyak typo yang bertebaran XP

Dan makasih juga buat yang udah Follow ama fav~

Berkenan untuk memeberikan Review? ^_^

Jaa~

Suna


End file.
